Recently developed display interface schemes, such as DisplayPort® (DP) display interface protocol or standard (see, e.g., DisplayPort® version 1.2) (December 2009)), replace older standards, such as the video graphics array and digital video interface and rely on packetized data transmission similar to other data communication protocols, such as Internet, Universal Serial Bus, and Peripheral Component Interface Express. For example, DP supports both external (e.g., box-to-box) and internal (e.g., laptop display panel), display connections, and, unlike digital video interface and low voltage differential signaling standards, where differential pairs transmit pixel data and a clock signal, the DP protocol is based on transmission of small data packets with an embedded clock. The use of data packets allows interface standards, such as DP, to be extensible by permitting additional features to be added without significant changes to the interface itself.
Embedded DisplayPort (eDP) is intended to refer to a companion standard (see, e.g., embedded DisplayPort, version 1.3) (February 2011)) to the DP standard that provides a standard display panel interface for internal connections (e.g., between a graphics processor and a notebook display panel) and replaces the low voltage differential signaling standard.